vfkfandomcom-20200213-history
VFK Constitution
In order to play VFK, players are asked to accept and follow a set of rules while in the kingdom, know as VFK's Constitution. The excerpt below comes directly from VFK's website, as of 2018. Virtual Family Kingdom Constitution"VFK Constitution" We the People of VFK... In order to provide a safe and enjoyable community for members, we are all expected to abide by and uphold the Constitution of the Virtual Family Kingdom. Failure to follow the VFK Constitution could result in your account being suspended for a period of time or being cancelled permanently. # You are responsible for all behavior on your account. This means: #* If you walk away from your computer while you are signed into VFK and someone else does something against the rules, any action taken will be against your account. #* If you allow someone else to access your account in any way, for any reason, and they take your things, you will not get them back. #* If you give your login information to anyone on VFK, you risk having your account suspended. # You may not ask for, or give, any information that would allow someone to contact you outside of VFK. This includes, but is not limited to: #* Your instant messenger name on any service #* Your email address #* Your telephone number, land line or cell #* Your address #* Your full name #* Your school name or location #* Your user name on any other online site # You may not discuss or describe adult sexual behavior on VFK. This includes, but is not limited to: #* Any discussion of sexual activities #* Saying you are expecting or delivering babies # You may not bully, harass or threaten other players. # You may not use obscene or vulgar language, including curse words, acceptable words used as curse words, and descriptions of bodily functions. # You may not cheat or deceive other players, steal their belongings, or trick them into giving you items without getting anything in return. # You may not charge players to enter a game room, play a game, continue playing a game or get their prize for a game. VFK does not permit any type of pay in guest game rooms. # You may not hold any type of political or religious conversation on VFK. While we absolutely respect your right to your beliefs, this is not the place to discuss them. # You may not describe, or engage in, any type of violent behavior against others or yourself. # You may not engage in activities inappropriate to a family game. This includes, but is not limited to: #* Pretending to order, serve or drink alcoholic beverages or any discussion about using those beverages #* Discussing the use of illegal substances # You may not use any third-party software with VFK. If you didn't find it at www.virtualfamilykingdom.com, you may not use it here. # You may not give away, buy or sell VFK accounts. # You may not impersonate anyone else including, but not limited to, celebrities, other players or VFK staff. # VFK does not allow any kind of room name/description designed for people to get together as couples. References Category:Information